El amor viene despues
by onighiri-chan
Summary: Ella se marchaba por que el se casaba , dolida dispuesta a olvidar , el dejaba su felicidad a manos de otro , dos corazones que se encuentran dolidos y cerrados al mundo ... pero cariño "El amor viene después"


Buenas noches mis querido lectores, saluditos a todos y gracias por todos los comentarios ,no saben cuánto me gusta saber que mi trabajo le está gustando

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a nuestro a amado Kishimoto

Esta es una historia XD que no se si quedo muy bien pero bueno espero les guste

Naruhina Canon!

De antemano disculpa por las faltas de ortografía: c

Soy mala pero estoy trabajando en mejorar lo

¡que comience la lectura!

* * *

**EL AMOR VIENE DESPUÉS ..**

El olor a café caliente inundo mi nariz dejándome un extraña sensación de desasosiego en mi corazón , acaricie con delicadeza la orilla de la taza y me sentí perdida entre la espesura de aquel negro liquido que vibraba ante mis ligeros toque - ¿Y bien? - pregunto mi amiga que miraba con tristeza hacia mi persona.

Hinata Hyuga...ese era mi nombre y esta era ,mi triste historia de amor fallida.

-no tengo el cabello rosa - conteste con tristeza- no tengo ojos verdes - volví a hablar mientras las lagrimas luchaban por salir de mis perladas orbes - no tengo sonrisa ganadora ni nombre de flor - afirme mientras escuchaba un suspiro cansado de mi siempre fiel amiga - no , no lo tienes..- menciono tranquila mientras tomo entre sus manos su café y sorbía de el un poco- tienes el nombre de un bello amanecer- yo solo me limite a bajar el rostro y mirar sin mirar mi taza- no tienes el cabello rosa sino de un bello negro azulado que bien podría ser un manto nocturno que solo complementa tus ojos claros y brillosos como la luna que brillan mas cada vez que dejas ver tu gentil sonrisa – sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados mientras tranquilamente volvía a tomar un sorbo de café restándole importancia a sus palabras – Tú no eres Sakura eres Hinata ¿Cuántas veces te lo tendré que decir ?- comento mi amiga con algo de frustración acumulada en sus palabras

-se casa- solté mientras dejaba escapar unas lagrimas - se casa con ella - Tenten me miro y pude ver su mirada frustrada cambiar aun de pena por mi situación - lose Naruto …- sentí como se detuvo deliberando en si soltar lo siguiente o no a sabiendas que sería clavarme una daga en lo profundo de mi corazón - dilo..- solté sin emoción

-siempre la ha amado a ella - soltó como si la simples palabras le quemaran y yo solo le dedique una mirada enternecida por esa hermosa lealtad que siempre me había tenido , tal vez en el amor dios jamás me había favorecido pero en la amistad , ¡sí que me había bendecido! Pensé dichosa entre mis desdicha.- lose … yo nunca pude cambiar su sentir- afirme bajito recordando como nunca pude salir de ser una más de su círculo de amigos , la tímida Hinata , la torpe Hinata , la niña rara del grupo de amigos .

una mano cálida interrumpió mis pesares y me apretó con sólido apoyo - hiciste todo cuanto pudiste - afirmo cálidamente como una madre que da as u hija ánimos cuando te has caído de la bicicleta o tu mascota favorita a escapado , un consuelo sincero, reconfortante ,comprensivo - tu sabes que no es así - conteste dolida - nunca pude ni decir ,cuando le quería - escupí con odio a mí misma , lamentando mi estúpida inseguridad producto de una infancia difícil siendo juzgada por los demás - si hubiese..- pero mi amiga no me dejo continuar poniendo un mano sobre mi boca –cariño , los hubiese ..no existen- me replico y yo solo deje mis lagrimas correr y correr sin control dolida por la pérdida del amor de mi vida Naruto Uzumaky el único hombre que he amado desde la infancia.

\- Me iré lejos - ella solo me abrazo con fuerza y acaricio en maternal gesto mi cabeza - ve Hinata - mi manos temblorosas se abrazaron a su cuerpo ya sin pudor alguno de ser vista en mi debilidad - vete lejos y olvidado ..- llore ,llore con rabia por no poder hacer nada ,llore con tristeza porque nunca me amaría y llore de frustración porque aun así lo seguía amando .

_**Usted esta cordialmente invitada a la boda **_

_**Del **_

_**Joven Naruto Uzumaky Y la señorita Sakura Haruno**_

_o-o-o-o-o-o_

**Destino : Inglaterra , Reino Unido**

**Hora de abordaje : 6:00 pm**

**Usuario : Hinata Hyuga**

Leí por última vez mi ticket de abordaje y lance un largo suspiro , marcharme no era fácil , significaba dejar atrás , mi vida , amigos y familia , pero era ¡mi corazón! el que estaba en juego no tenia opción me dije en auto convencimiento .

un mes preparando mi partida no tenía que ser en vano ,el irme el día de su boda tampoco era un error , solo era un conjunto de situaciones muy bien planeadas para sanar mi mancillado espíritu .

Y con esa premisa aborde valiente el avión ….nadie me despediría , todos tenían una boda a la que asistir , incluso Tenten a la que rogué por que no viniera y no hiciera más difícil el partir acordó a regañadientes asistir a la boda que cavaria mi tumba.

Le dedique una perdida mirada a la ventanilla del avión , no notando al compañero de alado que se sentaba con sumo silencio por lo que creí que al igual que este iba perdido en sus pensamientos , mire mi reloj notando que eran las seis en punto y supe que seguramente estarías feliz mente casado bailando en medio de un gran salón de baile con tu elegante esposa .

Y yo en triste susurro dije "sayonada Naruto-kun" cerrando la ventanilla y virando mi rostro en señal de despedida …viendo por el rabillo de ojo a mi compañero de asiento quedando perpleja - ¿Naruto-kun?-

o-o-o-o

mi garganta se seco cuando mis ojos se posaron en esa rubia melena , en su tostada piel y en sus particulares marcas en las mejillas… ¿ qué hacía él en un avión con destino a miles de kilómetros justo el día de su boda ?

\- Naruto-kun- repetí mientras tocaba levemente al mismo , este parecía dormido o completamente lejos de la realidad – ¿he?- repitió confuso mientras sus orbes azules me miraban sin brillo – Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí?- hablo con dificultad y pude notar el dolor en sus palabras – me mudo a Inglaterra – conteste igual mientras dejaba la emoción del primer encuentro y me acurrucaba con tristeza contra mi asiento

\- qué curioso yo igual - comento repitiendo mi acción - no deberías estar en tu boda - comente inerte dejando me llevar por el ambiente pesado y triste que nos envolvió a ambos .. Seguro me había vuelto loca de dolor y ahora alucinaba con tener le alado ¿ qué otra explicación coherente podría haber ? , yo había enloquecido…

-la boda sigue..- comento con voz rasposa conteniendo el llanto y cuando creí que diría "solo que has enloquecido y ahora alucinas creyendo que estoy junto a ti " continuo – solo … que con otro novio- un silencio prologado nos acompaño a los dos , tomando me un tiempo comprender que el Naruto-kun sentado a mi lado era el real y aun más tiempo , armar el total rompe cabezas que está escondido detrás de sus palabras "Sasuke" .

Mi cuerpo pareció moverse de esa le tardía y como si fuera un reflejo lo envolví en un frágil abrazo , aquel cuerpo broceado y fuerte que hoy me parecía tan menudo , frágil , débil como el de un mismo anciano ¿ cuán débiles nos hace el amor? Pensé sintiendo me igual de menuda y vulnerable que el .

_**Tu llorabas por ella , yo lloraba por ti….**_

_**Tu te alejabas de ella ,Yo me alejaba de ti**_

_**La felicidad de otra acosta de la nuestra**_

_**¿Qué irónico es el amor?**_

Mi mano acaricio tu rubia melena en un gesto protector , derramando lagrimas de dolor por ti y por mi - todo estará bien- susurre para notros dos en un consuelo mutuo –todo estar bien- y como si de una burbuja rota se tratara los dos estallamos en lagrimas , _**tu por ella y yo por ti**_

o-o-o-o-o

El resto del viaje pareció transcurrir en un silencio incomodo donde enfrentar la vergüenza de mostrar nuestras debilidades no parecía una opción cercana - ¿Dónde.. te quedaras ..en Inglaterra?- solté tartamuda

-No lo se - me contestaste nervioso –solo tome mi ropa y me quite de su camino .. Nunca pensé en lo demás- comentaste apagado

Estruje mis manos nerviosa a sabiendas que no podía dejarlo a su suerte en un país extranjero y menos en su estado por lo que en envalentonada deje mis labios hablar – Queda te con migo- tu solo me dedicaste una mirada sorprendida para luego convertirse en una mirada dolida – no quiero que me tengas lastima- soltaste dolido y yo sentí una estaca en mi corazón ..

se supone este era un viaje para olvidar te y ahora te ofrecía mi casa para ser lastimada por tus crueles palabras , pero con firmeza tome tus mejilla decida a dejar mi necesidades a un lado, poniendo las tuyas primero – no es lástima , tu eres un valioso amigo- el pareció mirar me perturbado y luego baja la mirada culpable – yo jamás pensé de ti mas allá de una conocida …- mis ojos se sintieron acuosos al comprobar lo que yo ya sabía , pero decidí no titubear en mi decisión – pues ahora no lo soy - le comento dedicándole una sonrisa algo triste - Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y soy la rarita del grupo….- sus ojos me miran asombrando de mi repentino arrebatamiento

mi garganta se quemaba pero me obligue a seguir decidida a continuar - estoy aquí para olvidar un amor imposible - Naruto-kun me miro atónito y sus ojos se tornaron algo cristalinos- Y que mejor ,que curar me mutuamente junto a mi amigo .- (mentira yo no me curare) Y las lagrimas nos volvieron a hacer compañía - Gracias - susurro tomando también mi mejillas en un gesto intimo entre dos personas que se acompañan … no había amor , solo un simple apoyo mutuo

_Y no se de los días venideros_

_No se si el futuro cure a ti tus herida_

_Y a mi me deje en una lenta agonía_

_Pero echare detrás de la puerta mi dolor_

_Y curare el tuyo_

_¿Decisión inteligente? No lo creo_

_¿estupidez? Tal vez_

_Pero amor…_

_¿Cuándo el estar enamorado _

_No ha hecho brillantes?_

Un extraño silencio pareció envolvernos , yo deseosa de ser tu ayuda y tu perdido en tus divagaciones…¿Qué nos deparaba la vida ahora? Me cuestione

-Pero aun así necesito hacer esto solo – comentaste con firmeza en tu voz pero debilidad en tu mirada y sentí tu cuerpo alejándose cada vez mas del mío …yo de nuevo sobraba en tu ecuación

"_He sido rechazada…de nuevo"_

_0-0-0-0_

Dirigí una mirada ansiosa a mí reloj mientras a corría toda velocidad por las calles de Inglaterra tratando de que mi pies fueran más veloces y llegaran pronto a su destino de una reunión de trabajo que ya de por si había empezado hace cinco minutos antes -¡ Porque tuve que dormir me justo hoy!- pensé algo frustrada a sabiendas que había sido por pensar en "el"

Me pregunte cuantos meses tenían que pasar para que mis ojos dejaran de buscar su mirada , mi boca dejara de decir su nombre y mis pensamientos dejaran de viajar hacia las sientas de teorías del "¿Cómo estarás?" pero en cuanto note mis divagaciones , moví mi cabeza en negación y seguí mi larga carrera hacia mi entrevista de trabajo

Ser una inmigrante no ara ni aria nunca fácil el encontrar un buen trabajo pensé maldiciendo esas estúpidas propagandas que nos muestras de niños , vendiendo Europa como el epicentro de los sueños laborares "cumplidos" – Maldita publicidad engañosa- masculle bajito mientras llegaba a ese gran edifico con un letrero enorme en frente "corporación Namikaze agencia de publicidad"

Las puertas corredizas se abrieron dejando me ver aun muchacha de buen aspecto sentada en el recibidor y al instante sentí como todos mis nervios regresaron , haciendo me tragar hondo -buenas tardes .. amm soy Hinata Hyuga , yo tengo una cita de trabajo- la mujer me dedico una mirada desdeñosa – El señor Namikaze la recibirá enseguida- escupió con una envidia tan palpable que helo mi sangre - ¿el señor Namikaze? – mis piernas parecieron temblar "vamos Hinata …necesitas el trabajo " pensé ansiosa mientras mis manos apretaban lentamente los botones del ascensor que me llevaría hacia mi cita

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga… soy una experimentada artista grafica .. y he venido a Inglaterra por que…- mi previo ensayo se fue apagando con tristeza mal disimulada ..Cuando mis pensamientos se dirigieron de nuevo a "el" como ya era mi rutina - ¿Dónde estarás?- susurre dolida

Las puertas se abrieron sacando me de mis ensoñaciones y contemplé una enorme oficina que se cernía enfrente mío con imponencia y no pude evitar sentir me pequeña e insignificante ¿realmente podría trabajar ahí?

-Es bueno verte de nuevo- se escucho detrás de una enorme escritorio que era bañado por la luz …¿Naruto-kun?- me alegra saber que estas bien - se oyó con seguridad desde esa enorme silla que se encontraba baña de luz –Naaaa.. Naruto-kun- susurre bajito

\- El mismo- afirmaste con emoción mal disimulada

-¿Qué haces aquí?- alcance a decir cuando mi corazón dejo de querer salir de mi pecho y el me sonrió con tranquilidad - soy el jefe de la empresa Namikaze ,esta es la empresa de mi familia - y en ese momento mis cuerpo dejo de funcionar cayendo al piso ¿ Dios cuando dejaras de hacer que nos encontremos? Pregunte al cielo

-¡Hinata!- grito el

o-o-o-o-o

Es curioso como alguna situaciones en la vida tienden a repetirse una y otra vez , no importando el tiempo y la distancia , por que aquí estaba yo sentada en un café mirando la taza como si fuera a descubrir los secretos del universo detrás de su negro contenido - ¿Y bien?- comente siendo hoy la interrogadora y no el interrogado - Ella no me amaba - comento tranquilo ocultando tan bien como podía su tristeza , yo solo calle y bebí mi café tratando que lo amargo de su sabor , borrara lo amargo de mi corazón- estaba con migo , sonreía con migo , hacia el amor a mi lado … pero su corazón jamás lo estuvo- sus ojos se celestes se fueron apagando con cada frase , pero su sonrisa nunca lo abandono mientras me hablaba - nunca me fue infiel, ni ella , ni mi mejor amigo y yo cegado por tener mi felicidad no pude ver la tristeza de ambos – soltó una pequeña risita frustrada y me dedico una profunda mirara vacía - era un completo egoísta-

mi mano ajena a mi voluntad busco la suya en un gesto que el correspondió al instante con un débil "gracias" que se sintió tan lejano como su corazón

\- incluso estaba dispuesta a casar se con migo – soltó con frustración - aun que no me amaba y aun que el la amaba a ella ¿Por qué simplemente no me fue honesta?- replico - dolería menos que vivir en esa burbuja de mentiras donde me tenia , ¿Por qué el no me dijo que la amaba?¿ por qué no fueron más valientes y menos orgullosos para luchar por lo suyo?- yo solo atine acariciar el dorso de su mano en respuesta – por que…- susurro mas quedito y con tristeza trate de entender el famoso orgullo Uchija y la tozudez Haruno

Le dedique otra mirada viendo de nueva cuenta al hombre destrozado de ese avión y de nuevo me sentí esa mujer dolida de ese día ¿Cuántas veces lloraríamos juntos para poder olvidar?

– Pero yo no pude fingir que no veía nada … porque mientras su boca dijera que "no lo amaba" yo sabía sus ojos gritaban lo contrario , por que cuando decía "te amo" lo decía con tristeza porque el amor nunca existió .. Solo fui un simple parche para intentar remendar el dolor de que Sasuke haya partido a estudiar lejos en la preparatoria- a mi mente vinieron todos esos recuerdos de cuando mi desdicha se había colado por mi corazón , la partida de Sasuke , los deseos de Naruto por calmar el dolor del cerezo y los míos por ahogar mi realidad con "solo es apoyo amigos" cobarde y tímida para hacer algo mas , comprendiendo por un instante que no era culpa solo de uno sino de todos , unos por callar nuestros corazones y otros por negar lo ¿Cuándo empezaríamos a ser sinceros ? cuestione

-Pero el regreso ..- susurre bajito- mas no reclamo lo que era suyo - complemento Naruto-kun sostenido con fuerza mi mano - pero yo no estuve dispuesto a seguir jugando su juego - nos miramos en silencio algunos segundos , tratando de hablar más allá de las palabras –Y te marchaste - dije animando me a continuar , su mano pareció trasmitir me el ligero temblor del dolor ,tristeza y avalentonada me aventure a hablar

-¿Cómo sabes que no cometiste un error?- pregunte temiendo que el haya dejado su felicidad por un mal entendido , el solo me respondió con una sonrisa lastimera – porque un beso sello su despedida… la noche antes de nuestra boda - yo solo tape mi boca ocultando una exclamación - el único beso que hubo desde su regreso … solo eso me basto para saberlo ..se amaban pero eran necios y orgullosos - soltó un suspiro ahogado y dos gruesas lagrimas acompañaron su rostro - Y yo… solo el idiota que se puso en su camino por la necesidad de ser amado por quien nunca lo aria .. Solo un idiota al que ambos no querían lastimar… su amigo- sus palabras salió rasposo como si cada frase le clavara una daga en su corazón. Porque ahí estábamos de nuevo dos adultos sentados en un café a miles de kilómetros del mundo , deseando curar heridas pero sin dejar de tocar las …. Dos despechados patéticos

Y el silencio volvió a inundarnos aun con nuestras manos entrelazadas .. yo aun seguía saliendo lastimada por tu contacto , pero feliz de saber que aun así , tú si eras fuerte para avanzar y me pregunte , si algún día ¿yo podría hacer lo mismo?

Cuando podría alguien regalar me la oportunidad de olvidar soñé ambiciosa.

o-o-o-o

**From Tenten :Hinata ¿Cómo estás ? **

-¡Son perfectas! - exclamo mi compañero con es esa alegría que lo caracterizaba – gracias Kiba-kun- comente mirando con orgullo mi trabajo a través de la pantalla del ordenador, llevaba un mes desde que Naruto-kun me había permitido trabajar con él y pese al shock inicial de haber terminado aun más cerca de la persona que se supone debía olvidar … estaba pasando los mejores días de mi vida …claro el detalle de Naruto-kun era un incidente que jamás le comentaría a Tenten por teléfono

**Re Hinata: Todo es perfecto**

– Ne Hinata ..mmm ¿tienes planes esta noche ? - escuche detrás de mí para observar detenida mente a mi compañero Kiba como si de un extraño se tratara y no es que el no fuera guapo, al contrario esa mirada fiera y cabello castaño alborotado no pasarían jamás por feo pero sabía que en mi corazón aun no podía dejar entrar a nadie mas – amm bueno yo- empecé a balbucear nerviosa .

-Vamos te comprare un helado y la pasaremos bien - y me sonrió con esa alegría salvaje que me parecía aunque sea un poco cautivadora y yo sentí que no tendría fuerzas para poder rechazar …después de todo ¿tenía que volver a empezar? , mi mentí divago por la miles de situaciones que esa simple invitación podría traer a mi vida , juzgándome ridícula por ver más allá de donde seguramente no había ..pero si solo pudiera volver a empezar , una sola oportunidad eso sería todo pensé ambiciosa - Es….Esta …-

_**Mensaje no enviado : Solo hay un pequeño problema…**_

-Señorita Hyuga - el sonido de su voz apago en un instante mi deseo de poder volver a empezar y con cierta desilusión de mi falta de voluntad voltee hacia donde se escucho mi llamado .

-tiene una junta en la oficina con migo esta tarde – comento una voz que yo conocía muy bien desde la puerta de la oficina - ¿enserio Hinata?- pregunto desanimado mi compañero , mientras yo solo abría mis ojos confundida ¿yo no tenía ninguna junta ese día o sí?

Sus ojos celestes me miraron entendiendo mi duda pero con una sonrisa suya pareció restar total importancia al asunto y yo solo suspire derrotada internamente .

-lo siento Kiba-kun- cuantas veces esta situación parecía repetirse desde que el llego de nuevo a mi vida , yo tratando de volver a empezar y el deteniendo me aun paso de hacer lo.

_**Mensaje no enviado : No lo he podido olvidar **_

o-o-o

-Vaya aprovechados que son los chicos – comento Naruto en un bufido, mientras caminábamos tranquilo por las calles de la ciudad – solo me regalo una rosa Naruto-kun- comente tranquila mientras caminábamos lado a lado - te gusta – mascullo creo yo ¿enojado?- solo es un amigo -comente tranquila

El pareció tranquilizarse un poco y dedicar me una sonrisa - pero yo soy tu amigo mas ¡especial!¡Datebayo¡- mi mejilla se tiñeron de rojo ante su afirmación , medio año juntos en el país si que podía cambiar las cosas , pensé algo nerviosa por su confianza - si .. Eres mi ..Amigo mas especial- confirme jugando con mis dedos en un extraño vicio que creí haber abandonado con la llegada de la adultez.

Sus ojos azules parecieron destellar algo , que mi persona no alcanzo a comprender del todo pero para mi sorpresa sin dar me tiempo de responder me envolvió en un abrazo – lo sabia ¡yo soy el más especial!-

-Na..na…Naruto-kun-

o-o-o-o

-Hinata- yo solo ignore que me llamaban y me centre en el hermoso cuadro que mis maños estaban pintando –¿que sucede Naruto-kun?-

-¿crees en la segundas oportunidades?- mis manos parecieron detenerse ante su comentario –si , si lo creo- afirme tranquila

-¿crees que podamos amar igual que antes?- pude sentir sus ojos curiosos mirando mi espalda como si fuera lo más interesante que jamás alguien pudiera ver y mi nerviosismo fue creciendo …como podía responder eso si yo misma no había abandonado mis sentimientos , así que opte por guardar silencio y acercar me hacia el sofá de mi piso donde el descansaba con frecuencia desde que "visitar me" se había vuelto su frecuente rutina

Un año fue el tiempo transcurrido hasta ahora .. una año donde paso de mi jefe a mi amigo , uno que sin ton ni son me rodeaba en un abrazo ,uno que jamás dejaba de recordar me que nuestra compañía mutua era lo único que teníamos los dos … y yo cuestionaba en silencio ¿Cómo la vida había dado tan extraño giro ?

-creo que podrás amar aun mas –afirme sentando me con tranquilidad a su lado

-¿Entonces tu podrías…. llegar a amar me con más intensidad que aquel viejo amor que dejaste lejos cuando te marchaste a Inglaterra? - pude sentir en latir en mi pecho agitado cuando las palabras amar y el cruzaron mis oído ¿acaso el?... pero sin dejarme cuestionar nada mas , el me jalo con fuerza hacia su pecho donde me abrazo con posesión – Hinata hay algo que está cambiando… dentro de mi - susurro mientras apegaba mi cabeza a su pecho – ¿lo escuchas ?... late fuerte y vivo por ti … late con la nueva vida que tu le estas dando -

Las lagrimas empañaron mi ojos , incrédula de lo que escuchaba - siente celos de Kiba , siente felicidad cuando te ve ….olvido su pasado , quiere un futuro contigo - me separo con cuidado de su pecho para mirar mis ojos y con una duce sonrisa acaricio mis mejillas sonrojadas - se ha curado con tus atenciones , se ha fortalecido con tus apoyos … se a enamorado con tu sonrisa , se ha enamorado como un loco de ti-

Recuerdo con cierto cariño que ese día , la nieve contemplo desde la ventana como en respuesta solo sonreí satisfecha y como tu besaste mis labios presuroso , ansioso de algo que yo desde mucho antes deseaba probar ... también como en la intimidad revele que mi corazón jamás fue de otro sino solo suyo … pero también fue testigo de cómo "El amor viene después " de cómo el tiempo ,el cariño y la paciencia fue limpiando asperezas y creando vínculos más fuertes … porque tiempo es como la nieve creando un nuevo pasaje limpio dispuesto a volver a empezar por que cariño mío …el amor viene después

o-o-o-o

Epilogo

El olor a pintura y tocino acompañaron a Naruto esa mañana y el abrió los ojos con una dulce sonrisa ,se levanto deprisa pasando de largo por los cientos de cuadros que Hinata había pintado con el paso de los años desde que vivían juntos

Para ver ahí en el umbral de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa de plenitud a Hinata cocinando con esmero el desayuno - te ves hermosa en las mañanas- comento tranquilo cogiendo desprevenida por la espalda

-Y tu te vez guapo a cualquier hora del día- contesto la muchacha , el rubio solo respondió apretando aun más el abrazo y acariciando delicadamente el vientre de su "mujer"

-Hinata Te amo-

* * *

_**¿Qué tal me gane un review?**_

_**XDD saludos!**_

_**Matane!**_


End file.
